One aspect relates to a stimulation electrode. Published Application WO 2006/104432 A1 describes an implantable stimulation electrode. This electrode encompasses a base body of niobium. A porous niobium oxide layer is applied onto the base body by means of a described high voltage pulse method. Stimulation electrodes, which are embodied in such a manner, can be used, for example, for stimulating a heart by means of a pace maker or as neural stimulation electrode. Electric pulses are thereby transferred to the heart via the stimulation electrode. The porous niobium oxide layer, however, becomes very brittle within the human body. Particles of the porous niobium oxide layer can thus detach, which in turn can lead to an interference of the stimulation electrode or, in the worst case, to a danger to the patient.
An implantable stimulation electrode, which encompasses a porous layer on a base body, is also described in Published Application US 2007/0265692 A1. Patent Specification DE 698 24 312 T2 describes a tantalum wire, which is provided with a protective layer in a multi-step process.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention, providing a stimulation electrode with good biocompatibility and good contact characteristics with a simultaneously low risk to the patient.